In The End
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Akhirnya Madara sudah di kalahkan, apa dampaknya terhadap Naruto? dan apa hubunganya dengan Kyuubi? Oneshot    Warning: Summary dan isi mungkin tidak nyambung, FemKyuubi, OC dan OOC, Angst dan Romance yang tidak mengena. Tulisan buruk karena habis WB


Langsung saja ah…

* * *

In The End

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: FemKyuubi, OOC,

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

-Medan Perang-

Naruto bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal, darah mengucur dari luka yang di terimanya dari pertempuran ini. Musuhnya juga tidak terlalu beda, Madara merasa bahwa chakranya sudah berada di dalam tingkat membahayakan. Kurang dari 10 persen dari total chakranya yang orang lain bisa menilai sebagai tidak ada habisnya.

"Heh, menyerahlah Uzumaki, kau tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, dan kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang setelah aku menjadi Jinchuuriki dari Juubi, dan dunia ini akan menjadi damai seperti apa yang kau janjikan kepada Nagato, aku juga akan mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha seperti yang kau janjikan kepada Haruno." Ucap Madara dengan nada menjanjikan kepada Naruto dengan muka tidak berekspresi. Topengnya di lepas karena dianggap sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Haha, mungkin benar kau bisa membuat dunia ini damai Madara, tetapi damai yang kau bicarakan ini bukanlah damai yang Nagato inginkan. Lagipula, untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, tinggal menyeretnya saja dari sini ke Konoha." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, dirinya sekarang sudah merasa sangat letih, pertarungan yang berlangsung selama 3 hari ini, sudah terasa seperti berbulan-bulan oleh Naruto dan pertarungan ini juga sudah membukakan mata Naruto tentang dunia ini.

Chakra Kyuubi mengalir lagi ke tubuh Naruto, ini adalah yang ke Sembilan kalinya atau yang terakhir bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan legenda ini, karena jika tidak, maka Naruto tidak akan bisa menahan/melawan Madara dan akan membuat perjuangan perang ini sia-sia. Naruto membuat satu Kagebushin yang membawa Sasuke ke tenda untuk di obati.

Kini, keduanya sudah berada dalam kuda-kuda masing-masing, Naruto dalam Kawazu Kumite dan Madara menyiapkan rantai dan kipasnya.

Naruto menghindari tusukan dari kipas Madara yang bisa juga di jadikan tongkat dan langsung menggunakan hiraishin untuk berada di belakang Madara yang juga membuat tubuhnya seperti hantu untuk menghindari tusukan dari kunai Naruto.

"Sial, jika begini caranya, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanya." Naruto mulai berpikir keras sambil mengingat-ingat jika ada kelemahan yang ada dalam Madara. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Naruto dan berharap bahwa ide ini bisa berhasil.

Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kunai hiraishin yang ia punya dan menyebarkanya ke penjuru arah sambil membuat segel tangan. "Kage Kunai no Jutsu" Kunai yang tadinya hanya 40 tiba-tiba menjadi 400 dan segel hiraishin nya pun menyebar ke segala arah.

"Hmm, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Cara seperti itu percuma karena aku bisa membuat tubuhku tembus pandang kapan saja, aku juga bisa menggunakan shinra tensei untuk memblok jurus yang keluar dari Hiraishin kedua sialan itu." Ucap Madara arrogant, dia tidak berpikir dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua segel yang berada di bawah telapak kakinya.

"Haha, kita lihat saja Madara" Chakra Hitam-putih berputar di telapak tangan Naruto, Madara yang melihat itu langsung mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membuat badannya seperti hantu.

Saat chakra hitam-putih sudah sebesar RasenShuriken, Naruto memegang tangan kananya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menahan beban serangan yang akan di luncurkanya, tanganya menghadap ke depan seperti Chidori dan Naruto berteriak, "Rasengan: Imari!" Rasengan yang ada di tangan Naruto sudah meluncur seperti Imari yang di keluarkan oleh Bijuu yang lainya. Imari tersebut meluncur ke arah Madara.

"Hah! Hanya seperti itu!, trik yang sama tidak akan mempan!" Madara yang sudah bersiap untuk berpindah tempat hanya bisa tercengang karena kakinya tidak bisa mengangkat dan otomatis Madara tidak bisa berpindah tempat.

"Kuso!" Madara memaki dalam hati kepada Naruto karena telah menyegelnya di tempat. masih ada trik lain, Madara membuat tubuhnya seperti hantu dan diam di tempat karena tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Imari pun semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menembus Madara, saat Madara akan berkomentar betapa tidak bergunanya serangan tersebut, dia kembali membuat badanya menembus serangan tersebut yang sekarang muncul dari sampingnya.

Lima menit berselang, akhirnya Imari tersebut hilang di ujung arena pertempuran dan Madara melepaskan jurusnya agar tidak mengurangi chakranya yang sudah dalam Critical tersebut, hanya tinggal 3 persen lagi dari keseluruhan chakra yang di milikinya.

Melihat Madara melepaskan jurus andalanya tersebut, Naruto memberikan seringai dan mengangkat tanganya, seketika, Imari yang menghilang tersebut melalap Madara dari bawah kakinya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Madara, saat Madara menghindari serangn yang pertama, Madara tidak melihat bahwa Naruto membuat satu Imari dan memasukanya kedalam dimensi Hiraishin dan menempatkanya agar muncul dari bawah kaki Madara.

Naruto yang melihat Madara di lalap Imari dan sudah tidak merasakan adanya musuh dari 'Shinobi' hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan, kekurangan chakra dan darah.

"Akhirnya langkah besar menuju kedamaian terwujud juga Nagato, dan aku juga melindungi orang yang berarti bagiku, Haku." Hanya itulah yang ada di benak Naruto sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

-Tempat di mana Kyuubi di kurung-

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kurungan Kyuubi, sudah lama ia tidak kesini, biasanya dulu saat latihan, Naruto sering kesini hanya untuk saling ejek dengan Kyuubi dan meminta chakra. Tetapi hal ini membuat mereka lebih dekat karena mempunyai musuh yang sama dan Kyuubi tidak mau di kurung lebih dari ini.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan kurungan Kyuubi dan merasa aneh karena tidak ada ejekan dan hinaan dari Kyuubi, malah, mata merah besar mirip Kyuubi yang biasanya berjaga jika ada yang memasuki alam bawah sadar Naruto pun tidak ada.

"Kyuu-chan?" Naruto memanggil Kyuubi dengan sebutan yang tidak lain untuk mengejeknya, tetapi Naruto penasaran juga karena saat melawan Kyuubi, dia tidak menemukan **'Organ Reproduksi laki-laki'** pada Kyuubi dan menduga Kyuubi itu perempuan sama seperti legenda Youko yang biasanya berubah menjadi perempuan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kurungan Kyuubi, hanya ada suara nafas tersengal-sengal dari dalam yang membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran. Naruto melihat sekilas seorang perempuan berambut merah seperti Kushina dan langsung menduga itu adalah Kushina.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari hampir melewati gerbang kurungan Kyuubi sebelum suara perempuan terdengar dari dalam dan dengan nada menyentak.

"AKU BUKAN IBUMU!" Naruto yang langsung berhenti di antara gerbang tersebut langsung terdiam dan menjentikan jari agar kurungan tersebut tidak gelap dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan yang ia kita sebagai ibunya.

Sosok tersebut tergantung terikat oleh rantai tangan, kaki dan lehernya. Rambutnya yang merah api panjang sampai ke pantatnya dan tubuhnya yang proporsional mengalahkan Mei Terumi, Mizukage ke 5 dan wanita lainnya, matanya yang merah darah dan pupilnya yang khas, menatap Naruto dengan wajah kelelahan, keringat mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat kimono hitamnya tembus pandang.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yang awalnya hanya diam melihat kecantikan Kyuubi akhirnya tersadar dan langsung berlari kearah Kyuubi. Setelah sampai Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu kaget melihat perubahan ini.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lihat!" Kyuubi menyentak Naruto dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mengingat apa yang pernah di duganya.

"Sudah ku kira! Ternyata kau seorang PEREMPUAN!" Teriak Naruto dan melakukan victory dance, tetapi hanya sesaat karena Kyuubi sudah mengglare Naruto dengan tatapanya yang menakutkan bagi orang biasa. Naruto bisa melihat dari tatapan itu, terdapat perasaan lega, marah dan malu dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, adanya perasaan kesepian dan kesedihan yang amat terasa sangat familiar bagi Naruto atau Jinchuuriki yang lainya.

Naruto melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Kyuubi, tidak peduli dengan apa yang dapat Kyuubi perbuat padanya, toh, kalau hidupnya berakhir, hidup Kyuubi juga berakhir.

"Mengapa kau ada dalam bentuk seperti ini Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, dan siapa juga yang tidak khawatir jika teman anda adalah seorang Bijuu yang paling kuat dan juga paling tinggi kesombonganya untuk merubah bentuk menjadi 'Ningen'?. Walaupun kini Naruto tau kesombongan Kyuubi hanyalah topeng, sama seperti 'keidiotonya', tetap saja, seorang Kyuubi no Kitsune tidak akan merubah dirinya menjadi ningen.

"Kau masih tanya mengapa? Coba kau cari adanya sisa youki atau tidak!" Kyuubi setengah berteriak dan Naruto langsung merasakan di sekelilingnya tidak ada youki dari Kyuubi.

Sekarang Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan iba, Kyuubi sekarang sedang berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang tengkurap dan gagal dalam usahanya. Energinya sudah seperti habis kali ini. Kyuubi yang melihatnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti itu langsung meng death glare Naruto dan Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa Kyuubi adalah orang yang tidak butuh di kasihani.

Pikiran Naruto pun sekarang telah melayang tak tentu arah, saat dia melihat mata Kyuubi yang hampir sama dengan dirinya, penuh kesepian dan kesedihan. Apa mungkin kesempatan kedua pantas di miliki oleh Kyuubi? Naruto lalu berpikir tentang keadaan dirinya yang bisa di katakan sedang meregang nyawa, 'kata Tou-san, jika salah satu bijuu mati, maka tidak akan seimbang dunia ini, jika dunia ini tidak seimbang, maka..' Naruto langsung memucat dan seputih kertas, lalu ia berpikir lagi, jika Kyuubi di lepaskan, maka bagaimana jika dia langsung melepaskan amarahnya ke arah pasukan 'Shinobi'? bagaimana tentang kedamaian dan orang-orang yang berharga baginya?. Naruto lalu memikirkan tentang Kyuubi, Naruto berpikir bahwa dengan statusnya sebagai Bijuu yang terkuat, pemimpin Makai, maka mungkin dengan mudah, Kyuubi bisa di terima di dalam kehidupan sosialnya. Tidak seperti manusia yang mempunyai ketakutan atas hal yang tidak mereka mengerti dan orang yang lebih kuat dari mereka, bisa saja setelah ini, ia di tahan karena di anggap terlalu kuat dan akhirnya di eksekusi. Akhirnya Naruto menemukan jawabnya atas keputusan yang akan di perbuatnya.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Naruto pelan, Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah bangun, mengalihkan perhatianya ke pada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" Kyuubi sekarang bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Kelembutan di matanya dan ketekadan yang tersirat di wajahnya membuat Kyuubi berdebar-debar, apa yang ada di dalam benak Naruto saat ini?

"Maukah kau bebas Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto pelan yang membuat mata Kyuubi melebar, seakan tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Naruto.

"K-ka-kau t-ti-tidak b-bo-bohong kan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan cara berbicara seperti Hinata

"Tidak, asal kau mau memberikan janjimu sebagai Kyuubi no Kitsune!" kata Naruto memaksa

"Apa yang harus aku janjikan? Bukan yang aneh-aneh seperti membuatmu abadi kan?" Kyuubi mulai mencium ada yang aneh di sini, tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Aku hanya perlu janjimu untuk tidak membunuh Manusia lagi seperti dulu, hanya saja jika ada yang mengganggumu, kau bisa membunuhnya Kyuu, Just leave us alone in this peace moment okay?" Naruto meng-quote dari buku pertama Jiraiya, 'Legenda Ninja Pemberani' dan men translate kedalam bahasa Makai .

"O-okay." Kyuubi menjawab kesepakatan Naruto dan mulai menghirup nafas panjang.

"I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the leader of Makai, vow to not interfere with ningen." Kyuubi bersumpah dengan bahasa Makai untuk tidak mencampuri urusan manusia. Mendengar ini Naruto hanya tersenyum dan bergerak menuju gerbang.

"H-hey! Bagaimana dengan kebebasanku!" Teriak Kyuubi saat Naruto telah sampai ke gerbang dan melihat mengaktifkan segel yang ada di perutnya, mata Kyuubi membesar dan mengerti akan apa yang akan di perbuatnya, seketika itu Kyuubi langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto agar menghentikan hal ini.

"Apa yang kau perbuat baka! Hal ini akan membunuhmu!" Kyuubi memeluk Naruto sambil memegang erat tanganya agar tidak membuka segel yang akan membunuhnya jika dirinya keluar.

"Aku tahu." Naruto hanya tersenyum, senyum aslinya yang hanya di perlihatkan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, dan Kyuubi merasa bahwa inilah senyum terakhirnya. "Dengan hal ini, kau bisa bebas Kyuu-chan, dan orang-orang berarti bagiku bisa hidup lebih lama, karena jika aku mati hari ini, keseimbangan dunia juga akan terganggu karena kau juga mati, jika aku mati dan kau hidup, maka kau dunia akan terjaga keseimbanganya dan orang lain dan kau bisa menikmatinya." Naruto berusaha untuk meraih segelnya.

"Baka! Bagaimana dengan Tsunade? Hinata? Dan orang lain yang dekat denganmu? Bagaimana dengan janji yang kau berikan kepada Nagato? Bukankah mereka akan kecewa dengan apa yang kau perbuat sekarang." Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, mencoba bertahan agar tangan Naruto tidak menyentuh segelnya.

"Aku tahu, dengan begini, aku bisa melindungi mereka lebih lama, dan dengan janji kepada Nagato, aku sudah melakukanya. Sekarang Madara sudah tidak ada, dan kelima Negara sudah bersatu, tinggal mereka mempelajari apa yang terjadi saat perang ninja ke-4 ini." Senyum Naruto melebar setelah mengingat bahwa, Naruto hanya ingin menjadi Hokage karena ingin di akui oleh orang lain, dan pertarungan melawan Nagato sudah mewujudkanya. "Dan aku juga mati sebagai pahlawan yang di kenang sepanjang masa karena pertempuran ini!" Teriak Naruto berusaha lebih keras dan mengingat tentang janjinya agar namanya di ukir di 'Memorial Stone' di Konoha.

"Naruto tidak!" teriak Kyuubi saat tangannya terlepas dan Naruto segera memposisikan tanganya di segel yang ada di perutnya tersebut. "Shiki Fuuin: KAI!" teriak Naruto yang membuat gerbang kurungan Kyuubi terbuka lebar dan youki segera melesat keluar menggulung Naruto. Sebelum menggulung Naruto, Kyuubi melihat dan membaca bibir Naruto yang mengatakan; 'Sayonara Kyuubi-chan, Hope you can find happiness in your new life'. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ojii-san, Ero-sennin, Haku, Nagato, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian sekarang…

"NARUTO!"

* * *

-Dunia Nyata-, -Tenda Medis-

Tubuh Naruto yang berada di dalam tenda Unit Gawat Darurat atau ICU, tiba-tiba bergerak tak terkendari dan aura merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tsunade yang memimpin langsung operasi Naruto, langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan keringat dingin membasahi peluhnya.

"Tidak! Apakah Kyuubi akan terbebas? Jika iya, dengan apa kita akan melawan?" Pikir Tsunade bersama dengan ninja medis yang lainya.

Aura merah itupun bergerak menuju samping Naruto membentuk seorang perempuan berambut merah menyala dengan kuping rubah dan 9 ekor yang bergerak tak beraturan yang keluar dari pantatnya.

"K-kau!" Tsunade sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya karena melihat Kyuubi bebas yang berarti satu hal..

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sudah meninggalkan dunia ini

"N-naruto-kun.." Kyuubi menahan isak tangis dan air mata yang keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuubi mulai menegar dan membalikan dirinya kehadapan orang-orang yang melihat dirinya

"K-kau monster! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto untuk membuatmu bebas! Hapus saja air mata buaya mu itu monster! Kau tidak berhak menangisi Naruto! Karena kau! Naruto sudah tiada!" Teriak Tsunade sambil menghempaskan Pukulanya yang bisa menghancurkan gunung tersebut ke arah Kyuubi, yang Kyuubi terima dengan telak tetapi tetap tidak bergeming dan bayangan hitam menutupi kedua matanya yang masih meninggalkan jejak bahwa ada bekas air mata di situ.

"Diam." Suara Kyuubi pelan tapi penuh dengan Killing Intent yang membuat semua orang di tenda dan sekitarnya pingsan atau untuk shinobi yang kuat hanya bersimpuh menahan Killing Intent yang di lepaskan Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu diam! Ka-" Tsunade sudah di tampar oleh Kyuubi dan melayang menuju salah satu ninja medis yang ada di situ, Kyuubi pun diam lalu berkata; "Saya, Kyuubi no Kitsune, berjanji sebagai pemimpin Makai, tidak akan ikut campur urusan manusia dan membunuh manusia tanpa alas an, kecuali mereka yang menggangu kedamaian saya!, dan saya telah berjanji kepada Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hal tersebut sebelum ia melepaskan segel Shiki Fuuin!" Kyuubi pun lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengangkat tangannya lalu berkata; "Sharingan adalah kekei genkai yang saya ciptakan untuk Uchiha Madara, dan saya akan mengambilnya kembali sesuai dengan janji saya!" Kyuubi lalu mengambil mata sang Uchiha dan menggantinya dengan mata biasa, sama halnya dengan Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama!, apa kau akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Bisa saja Monster itu berbohong dan menyerang kita!" seorang Jounin bertanya kepada Tsunade dan Tsunade memberikan pukulan yang membuatnya melayang ke angkasa.

"Dia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sebagai pemimpin Makai, dan Demon, tidak seperti manusia, dapat dan harus memegang janjinya" ucap Tsunade dan ketika yang lain melihat ke arah Kyuubi, Kyuubi sudah hilang dan hanya meninggalkan kilatan merah.

Hari ini… dua kematian orang besar, Madara Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian

-Makai-

"Ayo Kyuu, festival perayaan kedatanganmu kembali ke Makai akan segera di laksanakan! Cepatlah dandan Kyuu!" Suara laki-laki terdengar keras di depan pintu kamar Kyuubi, Kyuubi yang baru saja selesai memakai baju langsung berteriak, "Sebentar, tanggung!" Kyuubi langsung buru-buru memakai make upnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ku tunggu di teras depan!" Suara itu terdengar lagi di susul dengan suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamar Kyuubi.

Kematian Naruto masih membekas dalam benak Kyuubi, walaupun sekarang dia sudah berpasangan dengan laki-laki lain, toh, lelaki itu pun mengerti bahwa Kyuubi tidak bisa melupakan Naruto, tanpanya, Kyuubi tidak akan berada di sini saat ini.

Kyuubi menatap foto Naruto yang di dapatnya entah dari mana yang ada di atas meja riasnya, sambil tersenyum, ia menutupkan matanya dan berdoa, "Naruto, terima kasih atas semua yang kau telah berikan, tanpamu, hidupku tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan, dan taukah kau? Tahun depan kami akan menikah" Munculah semburat pink yang sekarang berada di pipinya. Melihat jam, Kyuubi bergegas turun ke bawah untuk menemui pasanganya, tanpa menyadari adanya kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu yang memberikan senyum bahagia dan menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya kuning.

* * *

-Teras depan Rumah- -Saat Kyuubi sedang berdoa-

Laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Kyuubi pun akhirnya sampai di depan teras, rambut merah darahnya yang rancung, dengan dua bagian lebih atas dari yang lainnya, yang memberikan kesan seperti kuping tersebut, melambai dengan gontai dan matanya yang berbeda warna satu sama lain pun akhirnya memberikan respon setelah melihat ada sosok berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di kursi terasnya.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada mengancam, tidak biasanya, rumah Kyuubi adalah rumah yang di jaga ketat di seluruh Makai, untuk menghindari kejadian seperti Madara yang ingin menjebak Kyuubi kedalam ilusinya.

"Heh, tidak usah mengancam seperti itu Randz, kau tahu aku ini siapa." Sosok berambut kuning itu pun menyeringai tak jelas yang membuat bulu kuduk Randz berdiri. "Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, aku masih bisa melihat dan bergentayangan lho~" Ucapnya dengan riang, yang membuat sosok ini terasa familiar di mata Randz. Mata Randz pun terbelalak setelah menyadari siapa sosok yang ada di depanya ini, setelah mengatakan 'tidak ada di dunia ini', semuanya sudah jelas.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga siapa aku." Sosok itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa 'aku kesini hanya untuk bicara baik-baik' dan membuat Randz lega, siapa juga yang mau melawan orang yang mengalahkan Kyuubi dengan fair?

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" Mata biru dan merah Randz menatap sosok itu dengan tenang, setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sosok itu menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang Kyuubi-chan." Mata biru yang tadinya hangat pada sosok itu berubah menjadi sedingin es, pupil Randz yang tadinya bulat juga berubah menjadi oval menyempit, tekanan yang ada di teras itu menaik dan membuat siapa saja takut untuk mendekati teras. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi korban dalam -yang akan jadi pertarungan- antara Sosok Kyuubi dan Pasangan Kyuubi, mana mungkin juga Kyuubi mau menjadi pasangan orang yang lebih lemah darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa, SEKALI saja kau melukai hatinya." Mata birunya berubah menjadi semerah darah. "Aku tidak akan menjadi ingatan bagimu, karena aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk kembali ke dunia ini untuk membunuhmu!" Mata merah sosok itu berubah kembali ke biru laut setelah mengatakan hal itu, sebelum Randz bisa membalas dengan kata-kata, pintu teras terbuka dan masuklah Kyuubi dengan memakai kimono merah bermotif sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi khawatir melihat Randz yang sedikit pucat. Setelah tersadar dari lamunanya, Randz melihat wajah Kyuubi yang penuh ke khawatiran dan tersenyum seolah tidak mengingat ancaman yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo berangkat!" Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya sementara Randz yang di tinggal di belakanya menoleh ke kebelakang kepalanya. "Kau pasti hanya akan menjadi ingatan Naruto, karena, saat Kyuubi hatinya terluka olehku, saat itu pula aku menyusulmu…" kata Randz lirih dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum bahagia lalu menghilang di balik kilatan kuning.

"Sayonara…, Kyuubi-chan. Jaga dia baik-baik Randz."

* * *

-Fin- -End- -Selesai-

* * *

Okay? Bagaimana?

Gomen kalo ada salah kata. (_ _)

Love it? Or Hate it? Tell me in REVIEW

II

II

II

\/


End file.
